


Niall's Surprisingly Polite (mostly because he can't stop saying please)

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, is that even a thing? it is now, mild (mild mild) bondage, non-graphic snowballing, seriously there is no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall'd really be happier if he was actually, ya know, being touched instead of watching Harry and Louis have all the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall's Surprisingly Polite (mostly because he can't stop saying please)

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self indulgent and I am not ashamed to admit it

Niall has no idea why he thought that agreeing to whatever harebrained plan that Louis could come up with was a _good idea,_ because it was very rare that Louis _ever_ had a _good idea_ , but he can't help but think that there are certainly worse things he could have agreed to. “Harry, _please_ ,” Niall gasps, hands tugging against the braces that are tied around his wrists, holding them tight to the arms of the chair that he's seated on.

“Yes, Niall?” Harry replies laughing, fingers running through his hair as he turns to look at the blond haired boy that's tucked into the corner of the hotel room. “What can I do for you?” he continues as he shifts his hips in a tight circle, the male lying on the bed underneath him letting out a broken moan. 

Niall feels his cheeks heat up as his fingers tighten to the point of aching. “Well, there's lots you could do for me, mate, but letting my hands free would be a great first step,” he complains, his eyes tracing over the unbearably hot scene in front of him as he licks his suddenly dry lips. 

“Don't think I will,” Harry denies, wiggling down the body underneath him so that he's kneeling between the splayed legs, not bothering to look over at Niall as he brushes his fingers across the front of Louis' boxers, pulling a groan from the male sprawled underneath him. “In fact,” Harry pauses to pull Louis' boxers down carefully over his straining erection, “I don't think I'm going to do _anything_ for you, so I hope you can get off without being touched.” 

The Irish male whines as he watches Harry wrap his fingers tightly around the base of Louis' cock, hips jerking in a sympathetic motion as Louis' fingers bury themselves in Harry's curls. “You lads are assholes,” he grinds out, jaw clinching as Harry ducks his head, tongue poking out to sweep over the head of Louis' cock. 

“Aww, Haz, little Nialler's _jealous_!” Louis gasps out with a short laugh, fingers tugging Harry's curls as the younger male swallows around him. Niall glares at him and then struggles against the braces holding his hands in place as Louis continues, voice straining with the effort to not crack, “Poor boy, bet he'd kill to have your mouth around him, the wonderful suction and that thing you do with your tongue. All Niall has is the friction from his boxers.”

Niall's nostrils flare in annoyance as he tilts his head to rest against the back of the chair, chest flushed and moving quickly, just trying to block out the scene in front of him. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groans when he hears Louis choke on whatever smart ass remark he was planning on saying next as Harry hums loudly in the back of his throat. “You lads are going to be the death of me,” Niall complains, letting his head drop and resting his chin on his chest as his hips twitch slightly, eyes tracing the curve of Harry's back as he arches, legs spread and ass in the air while Louis carefully thrusts into his mouth. 

Harry pulls off of Louis' cock with an obscene sound and looks over his shoulder at Niall, grinning at the blond before returning his attention to Louis and saying, in a deceptively sweet tone, “Cum in my mouth, yeah?” 

Both Niall and Louis whimper, their eyes meeting over the curly haired boy's lean body, as the older male flexes his hips, cock hitting the back of Harry's throat. “ _Jesus_ , Harry,” Louis groans, eyes fluttering shut as Niall struggles to lean forward in his chair, erection tenting his boxers obviously. After a few more moments of Niall struggling and Harry sucking, Louis tenses and lets out a broken gasp, head thrown back against the hotel pillow as the younger male's fingers dig into his hips as he swallows around him, pulling off with a smirk and a lick of his lips. 

Harry slides off of the bed in a would-be graceful move if he wasn't seven shades of clumsy, and makes his way over to the flushed Irishman, leaning down to press his swollen lips to Niall's own self-bitten ones, parting them slightly in an attempt to share the taste of Louis on his tongue. Niall sighs and opens his own mouth slightly, sucking on Harry's tongue for a moment before pulling away to let out a soft moan as Harry's hand drops to his lap, fingers just brushing over the front of his boxers. “Harry, Harry, _please_ ,” he whimpers, his hips pressing up and fingers tightening around the arm of the chair even more, hands aching with how hard they're gripping the wood. 

“You haven't told me what you _want,_ Niall,” Harry points out, grinning as his fingers rest on the hem of the blond's boxers, thumb brushing teasingly back and forth. “You've just been sitting here and saying _please,_ but you haven't said anything else,” he continues, hands moving from the blond's legs to his wrists, rubbing over where they're wrapped up tightly with two pairs of Louis' braces, the elastic cutting in slightly and leaving a red mark. 

“That's not quiet true, love,” Louis disagrees cheerfully from where he's leaning against the headboard of the bed, “He called us assholes.”

“That he did,” Harry hums, turning his head to glance at the older male and tilting his head in thought before he speaks again, “C'mere Lou, undo these braces so we can get Niall onto the bed and finish him off,” he bites his bottom lip as he straightens up and Niall's eyes widen. Louis shuffles his way over to the chair and grins at the sitting Irishman, bending down to press a sweet kiss to his cheek before he kneels at his feet and starts to undo the impromptu restraints, kissing the red marks on each wrist as they're revealed. 

“C'mon, Nialler, gotta do as mister bossy pants over here wants,” Louis laughs as he stands and tugs Niall into a standing position, hands gripping his recently freed wrists lightly. Niall grins and leans forward, pressing his lips to the older male's, letting himself be pulled toward the mussed bed. 

After a few seconds of flailing and possible elbow to nose contact Niall is pressed back to chest with Louis and Harry is sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed, facing the two other males at the head. The curly haired boy smiles and tugs on the blond's ankles, “You do know that you just get to watch again, right?” he questions, mouth turning up at the corners as Niall groans. Satisfied with the other male's response, Harry uncrosses his legs slowly and plants his feet on the bed, knees bent and toes brushing the back of Niall's calf as he leans back on one hand, the other brushing his own thigh gently. He grins at the twin intakes of breath that he hears as his eyes slip closed and his hand wraps tightly around his cock, thumb spreading the pre-cum to make his strokes slicker, letting out a choked off whimper when he feels a hand wrap lightly around his ankle, grounding him. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Niall says dazed, his eyes wide and breathing shallow as he watches Harry jack himself, head thrown back and neck just begging to be marked. “So pretty, Haz,” he continues, voice cracking slightly as Louis taps his hip and forces him to arch his back, heels digging into the bed as he wiggles out of his boxers and then settles back against the older male, tossing his boxers in what he thinks is the direction of his suitcase. 

Harry lets his eyes slit open when he feels the bed move, watching Niall strip out of his remaining clothing, as his tugs become quicker, more frantic, and his breathing becomes erratic as he moves closer to the edge, toes curling in the sheets. “ _Niall....Lou_....” he groans, his chest flushing and back arching as he cums, spilling across his fist and thighs and shivering with the aftershock. 

Niall shivers and lick his lips, letting his head drop against Louis shoulder and turning to capture his mouth in a kiss that rips a groan from them both, Louis turned on from the little show Harry provided and Niall _still_ turned on. “He's been great,” Louis pants as he pulls away from the eager blond's mouth, eyes catching Harry's with a smile. 

“One of a kind,” Harry agrees, bringing his hand up to his mouth to clean it off. 

“Oi! Could someone just blow me? Please?” Niall exclaims, reaching out a hand to brush against Harry's slowly drying thigh and then bringing it to his mouth, licking his fingers clean with a filthy smirk. 

Harry rolls his eyes and drops onto his stomach, wiggling up the bed until he's level with Niall's erection and returning Niall's smirk with one of his own as he parts his lips around the other male's tip, tongue pressing against the slit before he relaxes his throat and eases himself down onto Niall's cock. Louis groans with the blond, ducking his head to press his mouth to the pale column of Niall's neck in front of him, letting his teeth graze just enough that there will be a faded red mark by the time they have bus call in the morning. “Knew you were jealous earlier,” he snarks, fingers twining with Niall's in the curly hair of the male on his stomach in front of them. 

“You're still a— _fuck_ —an asshole, Lou,” the blond grinds out, jaw clenched as he shoves his hips forward, cock hitting the back of Harry's throat and earning him a slight glare and the slight sting of teeth as his eyes flash in warning. “Sorry, sorry Haz I just, I'm so—” Niall stutters out, fingers clenching both in Harry's hair and around Louis' thigh as his mouth drops open in a keening gasp. 

Harry pulls away without swallowing and surges up, catching Louis in an obscenely open mouthed kiss over Niall's shoulder, pulling away once both his and Louis' mouths are as clean as they're going to get to grin at the now exhausted Irishman. “You're welcome,” he states plainly, wrinkling his nose and then grabbing both Niall and Louis' arms in an attempt to rearrange them on the bed, letting out a shout of triumph once he is snuggled between the two in the King sized bed. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall mumbles out tiredly, arm thrown over Harry's hip and hand tangled with Louis, “Thanks so much, love,” he continues, stifling a tired yawn against Harry's bare shoulder as his eyes drift shut. 

“Typical men,” Harry laughs to himself, not bothering to hide his yawn as he feels both Niall and Louis' breathing even out, his own eyes sliding closed incrementally until he sees nothing but black as he's drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, back to the wonderful world of smut, it feels great :D


End file.
